The present invention relates to semiconductor device assembly and, more particularly, to a flexible semiconductor device assembled with a graphene tape.
With the expansion of the wearable device market, the demand for low cost, flexible semiconductor packages has gotten stronger. Conventional semiconductor packages assembled with encapsulant materials like plastic or ceramic are very rigid, which results in low flexibility and thus they are not ideal for wearable devices.
It would be advantageous to have a method and materials for assembling low cost, flexible devices.